1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and a method for measuring force, and more particularly to a tool for measuring force associated with engaging an anchorage of a child restraint anchorage system of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles may include a child restraint anchorage system. A child restraint anchorage system uses a plurality of anchorages to transfer loads from a child safety seat to the vehicle structure. Such anchorages may be located where they are partially concealed by or recessed from the exterior surfaces of a vehicle seat. As a result, a portion of the vehicle seat is deformed or compressed when a child safety seat engages an anchorage. Such deformation or compression increases the installation force required to couple the child safety seat to the anchorage.
Previously, there was no reliable method or apparatus for assessing child safety seat installation forces. As a result, manufacturers modified seats to avoid installation effort issues. More specifically, material was removed around anchorages to reduce interference or low density foam was installed proximate an anchorage to reduce resistive forces encountered when installing a child safety seat. Such modifications increase labor, tooling requirements, and associated costs.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for a tool and a method for reliably measuring the force or installation effort associated with installing a child safety seat. In addition, there was a need for a tool that could accommodate a variety of anchorage designs, positions, and orientations. In addition, there was a need for a tool that could quickly and efficiently measure installation forces during vehicle development or vehicle assembly. Furthermore, there was a need for an easy to use, ergonomically designed tool that reduces training time and associated costs. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.